Copas & Libros
by Uramy
Summary: Eres una mecera en un bar y tu jefe es Freddy Fazbear; en una de tus noches de trabajo, tu jefe te avisa que vendrá un nuevo empleado. Conociendo al nuevo mozo, Bonnie, te llenas de curiosidad su misterioso carácter y su forma de ser, queriendo conocerlo poco a poco a través de la lectura y los libros. Human Bonnie x Reader
1. Reinicio

Nota de Ury: La Reader será una adulta jóven, de nomás 24-25 años :3

Disfruten!

...

Ese día en que el celular sonó, me lenvaté con pocos animos.

Esa madrugada me había quedado como de costumbre a altas horas mirando tonterías en la computadora hasta que me quede como roca.

Estiré la mano para agarrar el celular y con un bostezo conteste.

-¿Hola...?

-Ah, hola, [Nombre], ¿Te desperté?

-Aham... ¿Pasa algo, Mike?

-Te iba a invitar hoy a que vinieras a comer algo, ¿Te apetece?

-... ¿Qué hora?-pregunté y miré el reloj en la pared del pasillo, eran un poco más de las 18:12 PM.

-No sé, en 2 horas, ¿Te parece?

-Claro-bostecé

-Bueno, te paso a buscar.

-Dale, hasta luego.

-Hasta luego.-colgó.

Me estiré y fui directo a bañarme.

El que me llamó era Mike, él era un compañero de trabajo de mi hermano mayor, nos llevábamos casi 10 años de diferencia, pero, con el tiempo desde que mi hermano lo había traído a casa y habíamos comenzado con charlas, nos convertimos en dos compinchados.

Él trabajaba como guardia en un local nocturno, casi como un bar de gente mayor de noche y de día, solía ser un lugar de entretenimiento de niños.

No pregunten como, pero, el alcohol y los niños se mezclan y no se nota ni a la distancia, y eso que todos conocen el lugar.

Mike era otro hermano mayor desde quel mío se mudó a Europa por clase de negocios, nuestra familia no era la más rica que digamos pero tampoco era la más pobre, eramos clase media pero aún así había épocas de vaca loca y épocas de lujos.

Con el tiempo, decidimos irnos de la casa de nuestros padres y mudarnos a un apartamento independiente donde yo con mi hermano y Mike compartíamos.

Principio de tiempos, fue espantoso, pero luego fue costumbre, cuando no estaba uno, estaba el otro y no tenía clase de libertad -a no ser en mi propio cuarto cuando estaba sola-.

En fin, la vida mía hasta ahora fue la más monótoma y aburrida. Chica de bien, notas promedios, altibajos, y todo eso.

Olvidé mensionar que también trabajaba en el mismo lugar que con Mike, hacía de camarera de tiempo completo -y a veces extra- la mayoría de los días, el trabajo no era obligatorio ya que después de unos pocos años trabajando, el jefe de lugar le "agradó" tanto mi forma de trabajar que a veces prefería que me viniera cuando quisiera.

Cuando terminé de bañarme, me apronté lo más notoriamente posible y esperé mientras Mike llegaba.

Cuando sentí la moto, agarré mi bolso y sali del apartamento cerrando con llave.

Bajé las escaleras y llegué a recepción, cerré también la puerta y miré a Mike sobre la _Yamaha_ que no hace mucho él había comprado para ir más rápido al trabajo.

-¡Buenos días!-saludó y se sacó el casco.

-Buenos días-sonreí y me subí detrás besándole la mejilla, él me entregó el otro casco.

-¿Vamos a comer?

-¡Vamos, _Boss_!

Sonriente, Mike se puso también el casco y arrancó la moto.

Esa noche, ya siendo las 20:24 PM, se había vuelto todo ya oscuro, y las luces de los hogares con las de las calles me agradaba. Sin más decir que esa noche ea calurosa, y el viento me resultó fresco y relajante.

En el trayecto no hablamos mucho, solo que bromeamos con lo de hace horas atrás por la llamada.

Llegando al local, bajé de la moto y esperé a que Mike la estacionara la moto en ellugar.

Entré por la puerta delantera y el lugar colorido ahora tenía pintas de un bar normal.

La música clásica, el olor a humo y el sabor alcohol era típico de ahí.

-¡Y llegó mí camarera favorita!-se oía a un hombre gritar en plena borrachera-, ¡Buena noches, damisela~!

-Es bueno verte, Fox~

Foxy era como le decíamos al más borracho y viejo -viejo de cariño- del bar, con la poca vida que tenía un poco más que Mike y ya estaba metido en el alcohol.

Pobre hombre, divorciado, con problemas emocionales y todavía un alcohólico agresivo.

Su pelo estaba tan crespado y apareciendole las canas de tantos problemas en los que se metió, pero siempre adoré ese color carmesí que todavía tenía. Cierto punto de su vida hubo en que había perdido su "ojo bueno" y una mano en una de las riñas aquí en el bar, y el Jefe Freddy tuvo que meterse en el medio, después de ahí tuvo que contratar a Mike para vigilarlo continuamente -aunque este, se aburre ya que Foxy no se volvió a meterse en peleas desde ese incidente-.

-Llegastes temprano, [Nombre].

Ese hombre que se encuentra preparando las bebidas era nuestro Jefe, Freddy.

Un hombre alto y ancho, de pelo estirado para atrás y ojos como cuchillas.

No hay mucho que decir de este semejante personaje, solo contar de que él no nos lleva más de 20 años quel resto. Él es como un padre para mí y para los que trabajamos en el lugar.

Y sí, él era el que les contaba de que me dejaba trabajar como quería, aunque, a veces cuando más me necesitaba para mantener el lugar me regañaba por que justo estaba con alguien más.

Lo que más admiro de él es su elegancia y su paciencia con todo, no sé de donde carajos la saca.

-Vine antes por que comeré algo con Mike antes de trabajar los dos.

-Me parece bien-sonrió-, ¿Qué quieres pedirle a Chica?

-Ella sabrá.

Mike entró, saludo al mundo, se sacó el casco y lo guardó junto al mío mientras se apoyó en la mesada de bebidas.

-Dame algo, Freddy.

-Hoy trabajas, recordalo.-murmuró Freddy y se giró buscando alguna botella de _medio y medio_-, ¿Tú también quieres, [Nombre]?

-Dame solo un trago, luego te digo si quiero más?-respondí también sentándome.

-Invito yo, nena-tarareó el hombre agarrando dos vasos y sirviendolos-, ¿Algo que contar?

-Nah.-negamos ambos.

-Hoy paso algo entretenido-escuché murmurar a Foxy.

Mirandolo, el hombre sujetaba con su única mano sana un vaso de vodka.

-Cuentales Fre-Fre, cuentales que habrá nueva gente en el local?

-¿Ah, si?

Freddy asintió de brazos cruzados.

-Ahora en media noche viene.

-A esa hora yo no me quedo-hice puchero-, no habrá forma de que vuelva a casa.

-La motooo...-balbuseó Mike.

Lo miré.

-¿Y vos en que volves a las 6, genio?

-Caminando.-contestó mientras le daba hipo.

-Me encanta este muchacho.-rió Foxy-, un vaso y ya parece a mí.

-¡Dios santo, no digas eso!

Giré. Esa voz era de mi compañera de trabajo. Chica era una tierna compañera rubia.

Tanto su gracia y su destreza en la cocina la hicieron imparables y se convirtió en la cocinera del lugar.

Lo que llamaba la atención de ella era su forma de actuar y como era ella... físicamente. Era una Barbie por así decirlo. Era perfecta ella en cuerpo y actitud.

Ahora entiendo por que es tan... así.

Ok, si, Chica es la que menos sé que decir.

-¡Mike, deja de beber!-gruñó la rubia.

-Pero si estoy comiendo.

-Estas bebiendo, la comida ni siquiera la haz pedido.

-...

-_Chikadee~_-llamó Foxy-, traedles alguna ensalada a los dos, seguro así se les va eso.

Chica suspiró y me miró.

-¿Quieres eso, [Nombre]?

-Por hoy eso y algún pedazo de carne, quiero tener energías para atender a los demás.

-Ok.-sonrió-, vuelvo en un rato.

Chica trajo la comida, digamos que ella también ejercía mano dura en el lugar; en este caso le quitó a Mike la bebida y regañó a Freddy por eso.

Luego de comer con Mike todo, quedamos hablando de los variados temas que se nos pasó la hora mientras veíamos llegar a la gente en el lugar.

11:50 PM me levanté y fui al cuarto del personal para cambiarme de ropa y ponerme el uniforme más escotado de camarera que había en ese local.

Ya recogiéndome el pelo, salí y me encontré con la escena de que el jefe estaba hablando con Mike, Foxy, Chica y alguien más que me daba la espalda.

-... y ahí justo viene, ¡Ven [Nombre], acércate, te presentaré a alguien!-dijo Freddy.

El que me daba la espalda, vestido de mozo y pelo violáceo se giró.

Paré en seco para verlo mejor.

Su piel pálida marcada con tatuajes como si fuera un mago de circo y sus ojos fucsia eran como espejos.

Con pose tranquila, el chico sonrió y con un gesto hizo callar al jefe y se acercó.

-No te preocupes, yo la saludo.

Una voz cálida como el viento de verano era lo que sonó.

-Hola-saludó y extendió la mano-, soy Bonnie.

Le estreché la mano y sonreí tranquilamente.

-Encantada, soy [Nombre]

-Hermoso nombre...-susurró él al oído y se volvió hacia atrás.

Freddy tosió y Mike se me acercó.

-¿Empezamos la noche?-preguntó él, yo dejé de mirar al chico y volví a Mike.

-¿Eh?

-Si empezamos el turno, despistada.-sonrió.

-Ah, claro.

...

Sí, perdonen quel capitulo que comienza todo sea tan aburridoooo... pero tengo que hacerlo T.T

Más adelante, empieza lo mejor.

Disfruten!

Jaa nee!


	2. Adrenalina

Pasada de las 12, el bar se volvió más frecuente entrando cada persona al viejo desván.

Chica y yo trabajamos con normalidad hasta que terminamos el turno y poco a poco el jefe iba a acostumbrándose a las historias y chusmeríos de los normales alcohólicos clandestinos.

Ya terminado mi turno y esperando a que vinieran las que nos remplazarían en el turno de la madrugada, fui al vestíbulo con Chica.

Terminándome de cambiar de ropa, la rubia me había oído suspirar, a lo que, acto seguido, con una exclamación repentina habló:

-¿En quién piensas, [Nombre]?-canturreó, la observé con un leve relieve carmín en el rostro y seguí acomodándome la ropa.

-En nadie.

-Uy, que feo; me mientes.

-No miento.

Reí. Ella empezó a cepillarse el pelo con tranquilidad y suspiró pasivamente.

-¿Qué piensas del nuevo?

La miré.

-¿Perdón?

-Ya sabes, de Bon-Bon~

_No lo sé._

Llegué a la conclusión de no responderle nada y seguí con lo mío.

Terminándome de poner los broches en el pelo, acomodé todo en mi pequeño bolso, la saludé y me retiré del lugar.

-¡Oye, con- -!-y le cerré la puerta en la cara.

Fazbear seguía hablando con el borracho de Foxy sentado en su barra, a su lado, Mike tomaba animadamente un vaso de cerveza. Miré en busca del 3er hombre en el local, a lo que no lo vi, bufé sin sentido alguno.

-¿Ya te vas, [Nombre]?-preguntó el pelimarrón, asentí-, bueno, ten cuidado.

-Llevate la moto, [Apodo].-oí decir a Mike mientras terminó el vaso.

-Te dije que no.-gruñí-, ¿Luego como te vuelves a casa?

Él levantó el vaso intentando remediar palabras, pero, no le salió ni las que quería significar los balbuceos que emitía.

-¿Qué?

-Dice que te la lleves igual por que en ese estado no puede conducir.-dedujo el zorro, el oso y yo lo miramos

-¿Cómo...?

-Hablo _borrachoñez_

Freddy le estocó a puño cerrado y luego todos reímos.

Minutos en que vi a Chica salir regañadientes, no dijo más que un _adiós _y se marchó furiosa.

Los tres hombres miraron como azotaba la puerta.

-¿Le pasó algo?-preguntó el oso sirviendo la copa reclamada por el zorro, el pelirrojo pedía a gritos otros tragos.

-Nah.

-¿Segura?

-Así es.-asentí.

-Bueno, ¿No te vas también?

Miré a un costado.

-Ah, si...-sonreí con un leve sonrojo-, solo hacía tiempo.

-Bueno, descansa nena.-sonrió el pelirrojo, Freddy le sirvió otra vez la copa, la doceava de esa noche.

-Lo haré.

Empecé a caminar a la salida, pero algo captó mi atención: Detrás del pequeño escenario que se usaba en la mañana para los conciertos de los niños escuché un canturreó en lo bajo y el ruido de cuerdas afinándose.

Miré con disimulo como los tres hombres se volvían a encorvar para hablar con el resto de las personas a su alrededor, así que, aproveché para echar una mirada.

Acercándome al escenario, subí las tres pequeñas escaleras de madera hasta el tablado y corrí las cortinas para encontrarme con el hombre que faltaba.

El nuevo estaba apoyado en unas viejas cajas de licores quel jefe había traído el otro día y entre sus manos, el pelivioleta tenía un bajo rojo brillante con detalles en plata y en una parte libre firmado en negro decía "_Bonnheartly_".

Observé unos instantes hasta que él apartó la mirada de las cuerdas al igual que sus oídos y me observó delimitando una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

_Maldita sea..._

-Ah, hola, [Nombre], ¿Verdad?-esperó a que le contestara pero me negué a hacerlo, al ver que no decía nada, bajó la cabeza soltando un _heh_ y siguió afinando las cuerdas graves-, no te había escuchado entrar, ¿Freddy me necesita?

-Oh, no, no es eso.-negué y me le acerqué sentándome en otra caja-, es que, te oí afinar el...

-Bajo.

-Seh...

-¿Es hermoso, verdad?-sonrió melancólico y perdido en las afinaciones dando un toque rustico-, lo tengo hace años.

-Ah...

-Ese es su nombre.-señaló el gravado-, _mí nombre_.

-¿Ah, si?-miré curiosa y toqué apenas, justo él apartó la mano para acomodarse el guante blanco-, _Bonhetlit_.

-No.-negó riendo-, _Bonnheartley, _como se escribe-corrigió.

-Vaya...

Corriendo también la mirada, dejó el bajo de lado y se paró estirándose y bostezando.

Lo observé de arriba a abajo y como cada detalle lo hacía con delicadeza y gracia.

-Bueno, escuché que ya terminabas turno, ¿No es así?-preguntó, lo miré sorprendida por unos segundos hasta correrme los mechones tras la oreja.

-Algo así...

-Bueno... ¿Y no vas a...?

-Sí... la cosa es que, tengo que aprontarme. Sabes bien que en esta ciudad apenas dobla la esquina y te pueden violar.-intenté reírme, él sonrió.

Hubo un pequeño mutis hasta que me agarró de la muñeca y solo murmuró un _vamos_ hasta que salimos del escenario volviendo a bajar de las escaleras y salió por la puerta principal.

Me guió hasta el estacionamiento donde además de la moto de Mike, estaba otra moto, una _Kawasaki Ninja_ en violeta perlado.

-He notado algo.-argumente, él observó-, tienes un serio problema con el violeta.

Él largó una carcajada y todavía con el bajo al hombro -que por cierto, recién notaba que lo llevaba encima en su espalda-y negando fue sacando las llaves de su bolsillo.

-Amo ese color. ¿Acaso no tienes uno en particular?

-No.-mentí-, soy variada.

-Ya veo...-sonrió-, sube, dale.

-Espera, ¿Vas a...?

-Vamos a _dar una vuelta_.

-Pero...

Él me agarró del mentón.

-Sé que no quieres volver a tu casa temprano.

Miré a otro lado avergonzada desde el momento en que la textura del guante tocó la cara. Él con una sonrisa tranquila, levantó la mano para palmearme la cabeza y treparse a la moto para arrancarla, me entregó su casco y lo observé.

-¿Y vos?

-¿Yo? Estaré bien, no es la primera vez que viajaría sin casco y no me matara en el intento.-rió nervioso.

Me acomodé en la parte detrás y de a poco fui pasando los brazos bajo sus costillas. Nervios, nervios sentí cuando con su mano condució más para que lo apretara contra él, pero, el bajo incomodaba un poco.

Prendiendo el motor, arrancó y con una velocidad increíble fue recorriendo la ciudad.

-Dime, ¿Dónde vives?-preguntó en lo alto por el ruido del viento, yo intenté decir algo pero lo pensé por unos segundos.

-¿No íbamos a otro lado?-evité la pregunta.

-Atrevida la nena...-sonrió y desvió la moto por una de las calles.

Ahora empecé a pensar todo mientras él se iba alejando de la ciudad e iba entrando al campo para cruzar uno de los puentes en construcción.

-¿¡Q-Qué haces?! ¡N-No! ¡Para!-empecé a gritarle, le vi sonreír y como aceleraba con furia lo máximo de la moto.

Peor fue mi miedo cuando nos acercamos a lo que quedaba vivo del puente.

Cerré los ojos rogando por mi vida hasta que sentí en mi cuerpo el viento y el ruido de las ruedas ya no pegadas al cemento del puente.

Pegué un grito mientras me aferraba con fuerza a Bonnie y pocos segundos después de caer a tierra, Bonnie me agarró del brazo y me tiró de la moto con él.

Rodamos hasta que me hizo aferrarme más a él mientras que caíamos en la hierva y veíamos como la moto se estrellaba contra el agua.

Lo miré aterrada, hasta creo quel bajo se había roto más de lo que estaría yo en esos momentos.

-¡Woo-hoo!

-¡Estas demente!-dije desesperada, él sonrió sacándose el polvo y levantándome de las caderas

-Oh, vamos, no estuvo tan mal.-se sonó el cuello con tranquilidad y miró el bajo, estaba intacto, ¡Intacto!-, Oh, sigue vivo... que alivio.

-¡Oye, escúchame!

Él miró.

-¡Bonnie!

Miré para donde venían las voces. Unos chicos en motos saltaron con la misma hazaña al lado del puente para luego aterrizar como gatos.

Los chicos tenían pelos tan extravagante y ropa más clásicas como el mago que tenía a su costado.

El pelivioleta se me acercó al oído y solo me susurró:

-Sigueme la corriente.


End file.
